


Dysfunctionally Functional

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Drunk Brock, Fluff, Food, Food Issues, Guilt, Hand Feeding, Hunger Pains, Hungry!Bucky, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU, Lovers are Reunited, Men Crying, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Nightmares, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Voyeurism, but again - only slightly, but only kinda mentioned, but only slightly - Freeform, for now, implied - Freeform, kind of, lying, mentions of abuse, mentions of bondage, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a  dyfunctional trio, a mish-mash group made up of two ex-HYDRA agents and a tortured Assassin.</p>
<p>Despite this, they managed to make their own little family, and they wanted it no other way.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A collection of moments from the lives of Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins and their Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Привет :)
> 
> I haven't written any type of fan fiction for so long - mainly because of writer's block, and then University started (it's been full-on) and work and I've just been incredibly busy at the moment.
> 
> However, this fic is really just a means for me to slowly ease myself back into a more crative style of writing, rather than the formal essays I've been writing for the past 14 weeks. It has been something I've been wanting to try for a while, and so I decided to (and with a pairing that I secretly love).
> 
> Never written about this pairing before, so it's kind of new territory for me. Just trying to find my feet and see how I can go about writing them.
> 
> So yeah...bear with me for now, and we'll see how things go :) hopefully, you'll enjoy it.
> 
> \------
> 
> OTHER NOTES
> 
> These chapters will be mostly unconnected, unless stated otherwise. Tags will be added as they are needed, and warnings will be given if neccessary :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> CHAPTER NOTES
> 
> Contains fluff, nothing else :)

24th September, 2014

Washington D.C.

 

Notes;

Project INSIGHT failed. HYDRA fell and Brock and Jack became rogues (basically, the last part of Winter Soldier never happened) and the Asset was released.

 

\----------

 

It was late September when they found the Asset again.

 

It was freezing cold, the air frigid and the afternoon sky dark with black clouds that served no purpose except to soak everything (and everyone) with an unrelenting torrent of rain.

"Fucking rain needs to fuck off." Brock grouched, walking stiffly against the biting wind in an attempt to get home before he got too wet. 

Not that he would succeed, he was drenched already - even with the thick coat he was wearing.

Rollins was walking beside him, holding several shopping bags as he scowled against the heavy downpour, tuning out his Husband's incessant grumbling, despite how endearing he often found it to be.

Rumlow continued to whinge about the rain, cursing the clouds above when a glint of silver caught his eye, effectively ceasing his near-constant grumbling.

Stopping suddenly, the shorter man turned as he peered down the dank alleyway, frowning slightly as a thin figure shifted in the shadows, a familiar face coming into the dirty light of the lamp post, illuminating rough, haggard features.

"Shit, Rollins, it's the fucking Soldier." Brock murmured, lightly tapping the other man's bicep in an attempt to get his attention.

Jack turned to stare at the cowering figure that was lurking behind a pile of rubbish, and his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh fuck." The man breathed, quickly making his way down the alley, stopping a few feet away from the soldier, who flinched slightly and into the light, giving the two men a better look at him.

It was obvious that the long weeks of living on the streets had not been kind to their soldier - he was thin, his face drawn and his cheeks sallow. The Asset's eyes, while they showed a humanity that was not present when he was under HYDRA's control, were dull. He looked exhausted, pained, and Rumlow felt his chest tighten in a way that woukd have felt foreign to him, had he not experienced the exact same sensation when he witnessed Winter's mistreatment at HYDRA's hands.

Winter whimpered as the two men approached him, shrinking back into the protective cover of the shadows, leaving only his metal arm in view.

Jack crouched, keeping eye contact with the soldier, watching him and gauging even the slightest reaction that Winter gave him.

The taller man opened his arms, hoping that the gesture would entice the shivering figure to come to him, and Jack found himself hoping that Winter would accept the salvation he and Brock were offering - especially if it made the soldier a part of their lives once again.

Rumlow stepped forward to stand beside Jack, and he too, crouched down beside Jack, one hand outstretched - as though he were attempting to coax a stray kitten into approaching him.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Brock mumured softly, staring at Winter's shivering frame and immediately crushing the urge to drag the soldier into his arms and warm him up. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Scared blue eyes flicked between the two figures, and time seemed to pass slower as the two Agents waited for their soldier to run away or come to them.

Brock was ready to give up when Winter began to slowly move forward. Inching closer on his hands and knees, Brock could see that his flesh arm was bloodied and swollen, tucked close to his body as he crawled towards the two men who were offering salvation from the unforgiving streets.

"Come here." Jack breathed out in relief as both he and Rumlow closed the final few inches of space between them, gently pulling the soldier towards them.

Two pairs of strong arms enveloped Winter's soaked form, and two pairs of large, calloused hands began to gently rub at his back and arms in a vain attempt to chase away the chills of Autumn and replace the shivers with a loving warmth.

"Been looking for you for so long." Jack breathed into Winter's ear, kissing his temple. "Missed you so much."

Winter could not stop the soft whimper than spilt from his throat, and it only made Jack and Brock hold him tighter.

"You're safe now, sweetheart." Brock murmured as Jack placed a kiss upon dark, matted hair.

"You're safe."


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns how to pleasure Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Okay, I apologise for the longer than expected gap between updates. I had University exams pop up and I had to study for those (very stressful, let me tell you).
> 
> But now I'm pretty much done with those, I finally managed to write this :3 admittedly, I'm not 100% happy with this one - I feel as though the ending is much too 'cut off' and the whole thing is a bit shaky, but I have been working on this for the better part of a week, and I really wanted to get it out of the way.
> 
> But I must thank those people that reviewed and gave Kudos! Thank you so much! *hands out cookies*
> 
> So yea, chapter 2. Hopefully, you enjoy it :3
> 
> \----------
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS
> 
> None, except slight mentions of non-con.
> 
> \----------
> 
> CHAPTER NOTES
> 
> Similar setting to Chapter 1, an AU where HYDRA fell and both Jack and Brock are rogues, caring for Winter.

Brock liked to think that taking Winter to bed was much like taming a lion.

The soldier was gorgeous - always had been, and was as beautiful on the battlefield as he was in bed, tied to the headboard and laid out like a feast that only the gods were worthy of enjoying.

Brock was no god, but bringing Winter pleasure made him feel equal to one.

The dark-haired man found it thrilling to make the soldier submit to him, to gasp and beg and cry out for his touch, wanting - needing - more. It gave him a thrill like no other, an adrenaline rush that he had never experienced before. Brock knew he was addicted to Winter's pleasure for many reasons that extended beyond the love and care he harbored for his soldier.

For Brock, it became a regular activity, and it was one they both enjoyed partaking in.

However, the man knew he'd be lying if the underlying sense of danger didn't make him love it even more.

Like the lion, Brock knew that one wrong move would end it all faster than he could process his mistake. He knew that Winter could easily break free of his reigns and snap his neck. He knew that Winter could easily kill or maim him if he was foolish enough to do something that he knew the soldier wouldn't like. Brock had heard the stories of past handlers who thought it would be smart to simply shove their dicks down the Asset's throat and ended up dead three seconds later, had heard the stories of previous agents who had tried to fuck the soldier and left screaming in pain as their arms were dislocated.

Fucking idiots, he scoffed, shaking his head as he bent down to gently kiss Winter on the lips, feeling the other man's mouth go pliant beneath his own.

Jack thought he was mad to do such a thing with Winter, but Brock had always been so cocksure in his ability to handle Winter that he simply smirked and told the other man to watch as he gently coaxed the soldier to orgasm several times, letting Winter's moans and gasps fill the air while Jack jerked himself off - aroused by both Brock's ministrations and the soldier's submission.

However, Jack could not deny that he was shocked at the tenderness Brock was showing Winter, and it was a far cry from their own bedroom activities that they shared, which were fueled by their need for dominance over the other and often ended in bloodied lips and bruised hips.

It worked for Jack and Brock, but not so much for Winter.

But that did not mean that Jack was not willing to learn how to pleasure the soldier.

And he did.

Under Brock's command - and guidance, Jack learnt all the ways to please Winter, and all the ways to keep him beautifully pliant and responsive for him. He learnt how to make the soldier beg for his touch in a way that both thrilling and endearing, and Jack finally understood what it meant to have Winter reacting in such a way, and all because of him.

It was a sweet sense of power they both held over their soldier, but it was nothing like the power HYDRA held over him, and that brought a soothing sense of calm over both Jack and Brock as together, they brought Winter to yet another orgasm.

Much like the lion, Winter was both gorgeous and dangerous, but that didn't stop neither Brock or Jack from showing him just how loved he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Next one will hopefully be angstier.


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock can't help but lie to his soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Just a quick update - I wanted to try my hand at something angsty, and this is the result. Not sure if it turned out too great, but we'll see.
> 
> \-----
> 
> CHAPTER NOTES
> 
> \- The only pairing in this chapter is WinterBones. Jack does make an appearance, but this is before they become a threesome.

LIES

Every time Winter was out of cryo, Brock knew he became the biggest liar on the face of the fucking earth.

He didn't do it to manipulate or harm, he merely lied to protect the one he loved, the man he cared for above anything else.

Every time he was released from cryo, Brock would hold Winter's cold, shaking body in his arms, and he found himself murmuring the same lies into the soldier's ear, his voice low and gentle, as though his attempts to soothe the other man would make up for the fact that he was blatantly lying to the man he loved.

"It's okay." He would whisper softly, placing a kiss to wet, brown hair. "You're safe now...no more pain." And Winter would relax into his hold, slowly warming up as Brock continued to murmur into his ear.

"I love you."

Rumlow tried to keep his words truthful for as much as he could while the soldier was out of the tank; he would dote on the man, holding him close and kissing him chastely whenever they had downtime from their missions. If Winter was wounded, Brock would stitch him up, tender and loving in his ministrations and telling the soldier how much he loved him and how lucky he was to have him.

However, every time he watched his Winter be forced back into the chair, every time he was forced to hear Winter scream himself hoarse as he was shocked and tortured, Brock's self-hatred festered just that little bit more for lulling the man into a false sense of security.

The only comfort he could take from it would be that Winter would not remember his lies, and that he would surrender to his words the next time he was released from his tube, soaking them up like a plant that had been left unwatered for days.

Even then, that slight comfort - however cruel it was - still made his stomach churn in disgust and loathing; both at himself and HYDRA.

That night, after he watched the techs at HYDRA shove Winter back into his tube, Brock skulked around in his room, nursing a bottle of liquor and staring at an old photo he had stolen from HYDRA's files.

It was Winter's old World War Two photo, back when he was a completely different man, fighting for a completely different cause.

The photo was faded and parts of it had disintegrated - much like Winter's own mind - and the face in the picture was so much different to how it was now; a face once healthy and full of life was now thin and haggard, and Brock couldn't help but blame himself for being the cause of such a hideous transformation.

A loud knock startled him from his moping, and Brock's bloodshot eyes stared at Jack as he walked in, throwing himself down on the chair opposite him.

"Drowning our sorrows, are we?" He asked, tapping the side of the bottle and making Brock grunt in annoyance as he tugged the bottle closer towards him, still glaring at the other man.

"N'ne of your f'ckin' business wh't I'm doin'." Brock slurred, taking another deep mouthful and slamming the bottle down on the table with a raspy sigh, glancing back at the picture and grimacing, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"F'ckin' loved 'im," he drawled, sniffing. "'N' e'ry time he gets ripped from me!"

"But you let him be taken from you." Jack sighed, shaking his head. "If you loved him, you'd stop lying to him...unless you get some enjoyment out of it?"

The taller man stood and left Rumlow to sulk, knowing that by the morning, the man would be fine, and everything would be business as usual.

Brock's guilt was overwhelming, but if his lies kept his soldier's fears at bay for just that little bit longer, then he would continue doing it - if only to hope that one day, he would be able to finally deliver on his broken promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea...hopefully it wasn"t terrible...I don't know. Hopefully some people enjoyed this? I dunno, it feels weird to me...I'll probably go back and edit it later...
> 
> But on another note, thank you all so much for the reviews and Kudos so far :3
> 
> (It makes me really happy :))


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter didn't understand the sharp, cramping pain that was currently flooding his abdomen.
> 
> He didn't understand what hunger felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I didn't plan to leave as long a gap as I have between updates...I kinda got writer's block and I couldn't think of anything to write for a long time but now I'm (hopefully) coming out of my slump with this...thing.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one - it's certainly not by best piece of writing, but I do love the idea of Winter being fed (for some weird reason) and doted on, so this fic was kinda born out of my love for that, because in my opinion, there's not enough Hungry!Bucky fics out there.
> 
> If that makes sense?
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \-----  
> CHAPTER WARNINGS - Food issues (slight), mentions of starvation (not by choice).  
> \-----  
> CHAPTER NOTES - This one follows on from Chapter 1, in a way :)

Winter didn't understand the sharp, cramping pain that was currently flooding his abdomen.

He was laying in Jack's arms, the larger man holding him close as they lay sprawled on the sofa watching old re-runs of Top Gear. The pain faded, and Winter found himself relaxing in the larger man's embrace before another cramp grasped his stomach, making him bite his lip as he pressed his hands to the area, hoping that the pressure would relieve the pain

Glancing down, there was no sign of blood soaking through the too-large shirt he was currently wearing (one of Brock's old tops that he never wore), and he wasn't scrambling to hold his intestines inside his body (which he's almost certain he's had to do before, but the memory was fuzzy), and there was no injury that could attest to the almost-crippling pain in his belly.

Dark brows knitted together in confusion as the pain once again faded, and just as he was about snuggle into Jack's chest to seek extra warmth, the pain ripped through his stomach again, before disappearing almost as quickly as it had come.

Whimpering softly, Winter began to squirm slightly in Jack's hold.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jack looked down at the small man in his arms, concern lacing his tone as Winter squirmed miserably once again, a pained sound emitting from his throat.

"Hurts." The soldier whimpered, still clutching his stomach and staring up at the larger man with big eyes, and Jack frowned, panic rising in his gut.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked gently, and Winter slowly removed his hands from his stomach, Jack's eyes narrowing slightly.

Brock came into the living room, clutching a bottle of beer as Jack was gently pressing on Winter's stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, just as Winter's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"He's hungry." Jack murmured, and Brock's eyes widened in realisation.

"When did he last eat?" He asked, brows furrowing as he tried to remember the last time he had seen the soldier eat.

It had been the night they had found him out on the streets. They had taken him home and given him a small portion of the lasagne Brock had made for dinner, but Winter had only managed a few mouthfuls before rushing off and throwing up onto the kitchen floor. When Jack had asked if he wanted to try something else, the soldier had shaken his head with a sad whimper, and the other man hadn't pressed the issue.

"If you're hungry, just tell us." He had said, and once Winter nodded in understanding, they put him to bed, tucking him in under the thick duvet.

It had only been two days ago, but Jack felt like a giant arse for not paying more attention to the soldier's other needs beyond warmth and comfort. If he were to be honest with himself, Jack knew that he was still overjoyed that Winter had come home with them rather than running away or finding Steve Rogers - but it didn't matter; he had still neglected to take care of one of Winter's most basic needs, and he hated himself for it.

"Take Winter," the taller man began to stand as Brock sat down, bringing Winter into his arms. "I'm going to see what we can give him."

Jack left to go into the kitchen as Brock gently guided his head to rest on his lap, gently dragging his fingers through long, dark hair and he smiled gently.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us you were hungry?" He asked, and Winter turned to stare up at the other man with big eyes.

"I didn't know I was." He mumbled, and Brock felt his heart clench as he bent down to place a kiss on Winter's lips.

Jack returned a few moments later, brandishing a banana in one hand and a glass of apple juice in the other while Brock shifted, lifting Winter up.

"Come on baby," Jack smiled at the soldier, peeling some of the banana and breaking a small bit off. "Let's get you fed."

Winter ended up laying with his back resting against Brock's chest as the man held him, rubbing small circles on his stomach and kissing his hair as Jack fed him small mouthfuls of the banana.

"Such a good boy for us." Jack murmured as Winter chewed slowly. "So good, we're so sorry for not feeding you, sweetheart."

And so he continued to feed the soldier, and once the banana was finished and Winter was slowly sipping his juice - much like a small child does - he looked the smaller man in the eye, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face and tucking them behind his ear.

"If you ever feel like that again, ever," he murmured softly, "please tell one of us. In fact, don't put yourself in that sort of pain ever again - as soon as your stomach feels empty, you come straight to us, okay sweetheart?"

Winter blinked slowly around the rim of his cup and nodded slowly, letting Jack hug him gently and thank him for being so good.

Finally - as he lay on the sofa, cuddled into both Jack and Brock's arms - the pain in Winter's stomach faded, and he fell asleep, warm, content and surrounded by the two people who loved him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Have a good day!


	5. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying..." Winter murmured, a tear running down his pale cheek.  
> "I know, Sweetheart." Brock whispered. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls fic from the grave*
> 
> Oh dear...I've left this for far too long...
> 
> I apologise for leaving this for so long, Uni took up all my time, and the last chapter I posted (and quickly deleted) was horrendous...so I decided to leave it for a bit...but I never meant for it to be for this long...
> 
> I'm so sorry ;-;
> 
> On the other hand, like, here's an update?
> 
> Basically, I am super-excited for the Star Wars midnight release (which I am going to), and I needed a way to pass the time, so yea...
> 
> It's not much, I'm so sorry.
> 
> \-----  
> CHAPTER WARNINGS - None, besides mentions of depression.  
> \-----  
> CHAPTER NOTES - Jack is mysteriously absent from this chapter, so it's just Brock/Winter.

 

"Winter," Brock's voice was bordering on the edge of annoyed as he called out for the man for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Where are you?"

 

Once again, the man's only response was silence, and the STRIKE Commander shook his head, heading off to check the only place that neither he or Jack had bothered to check.

 

Winter's own bedroom, the one he never used.

 

Winter's recovery was going relatively well, and in the six months that had passed he and Jack were finding that their  Soldier was slowly coming out of his shell, gaining independence and was able to function in society by himself. But, despite the progress, the man's recovery was  still littered with bad days, and Winter - as a whole - was still unpredictable, meaning both men had to keep a constant vigilance around their Soldier. Some days, he was fine, others, he fell back into the old persona of the 'Winter Soldier', and those were the days that both he and Jack hated.

 

Today, however, Winter fallen back into another state of depression, which made him hide in all sorts of places (one time, it was in the large oak tree in the back garden. Another time, it was under the kitchen table).

 

He slowly pushed the door open, and a breath that Brock hadn't realised he had been holding whooshed softly out of him as he caught sight of Winter, laying curled up underneath a bundle of blankets and the thick duvet. The Soldier's back was turned, and the man instead chose to face the window where he could watch the rain fall, the drops slowly sliding down the cold glass to pool at the wooden frame of the window.

 

He walked round and kneeled at the side of the bed, facing Winter, and he offered the other man a sad smile as tearful blue eyes met his own. "There you are." He whispered gently, reaching out to push his hand under the cocoon and card his fingers through soft, brown locks.

 

Winter's bottom lip began to tremble as fresh tears seeped out from the corners of his eyes, and Brock felt his heart clench at the sight of the man before him. "I'm not angry at you, sweetheart."

 

"I'm trying." Winter's voice is soft, broken slightly from the promise of oncoming tears and Brock leant forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to the Soldier's forehead.

 

"I know."

 

Winter's voice cracked again as more tears began to spill, slowly making their way down porcelain cheeks. "I'm sorry."

 

"I know," Brock repeated in a gentle, soothing tone. "It's alright."

 

The Soldier turned away from the other man, pressing his face into the soft pillow as a sob escaped him, making his shoulders jerk and Brock pulled himself onto the bed, laying beside Winter and pulling the other man into his embrace, cradling head cradled against his broad chest.

 

Rumlow dipped his head, pressing his forehead against Winter's in a calming gesture, feeling hot tears seep through his shirt and he held the man tighter, letting the Soldier sob in his arms.

 

He knew that this would be yet another hurdle for Winter to jump over on his road to recovery, and that it wouldn't be an easy fix. It would be another thing that the three of them would work together on overcoming, and despite Winter slowly learning to come to them when he didn't feel right, Brock knew that it would much harder for the Soldier to come to them about this.

 

"Thank you."

 

Winter's soft murmur was almost lost to his ears, and despite the situation, Rumlow allowed himself a smile as he felt his Soldier fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologise for the wait...like, this chapter doesn't really make up for it...

**Author's Note:**

> I do like to imagine that Rumlow and Rollins harbored a secret love for the Winter Soldier during their time with HYDRA, a relationship that must be hidden behind closed doors. Of course, now with HYDRA gone, they are able to express their feelings for their Soldier a lot more freely :)
> 
> Now, I hide, and hope I don't see like a million flames in my inbox when I return, haha.
> 
> (I am actually terrified about posting this)


End file.
